Valentine's Day
by MarmaladeDreams
Summary: Her mind tells her love but her body tells her passion . After an interesting encounter in her dorm room with Joe Anoa'i a few weeks ago , transfer student Harlee Cates still has her worries about the star player of the GT Yellow Jackets . With Valentine's Day in the air Joe decides to take the lead and let her know just how serious he is about getting to know her . * AU *


Fresh from working up a good sweat , Joe wiped his bare chest down and leaned up against his dorm room window. He quenched his thirst with some cold water and reached for his phone hoping that Harlee would have responded to an earlier text he sent by now " Nope … " he shook his head after noticing no new notifications . Joe stretched his arms a bit and felt rejected and frustrated , ever since he and Harlee had that enjoyable encounter she had been rather distant and appeared to be avoiding him . Although he wanted to know why she was acting this way , he knew that right thing to do was to respect her and make sure she had the space she needed for herself.

It was February 14th and popular Joe Anoa'i was just a single dude on campus . He knew he didn't have to be though , he could have easily found a suitable lady friend to spend the evening with , but after feeling Harlee's touch it made him see things differently . Coming from a prestigious lineage and being popular his whole life , Joe never faced too many challenges throughout the years . Never in a million years did he think that a young woman would be the one to put him to the test , he was frustrated that he had to work for what he wanted but he was never one to complain and accepted the challenge .

On the other side of the University , Harlee was studying for her upcoming midterms when she was interrupted by a text message from Joe . Apart of her felt guilty for blowing him off the way that she was , after all he was a very good and attentive lover to her during their encounter . It was very difficult for her to accept his interest in her but his reputation was rather interesting , so why would he want to settle down with her ? Harlee would have been fine with nothing beyond a sexual relationship but the way they held each other after the intimate moment had a spark to it and it just seemed so natural as if they were together for ages .

Their interaction was truly unforgettable and she thought about it day and night , she secretly longed for him but hated the fact that she knew this is the way that he wanted her to feel. She dropped the pencil down and held her head in frustration " This is absolutely ridiculous " she groaned and closed her text book " Fine Joe , you wanna talk then let's talk . " Harlee grabbed her phone and responded to his message .

_**3 hours later **_

Harlee waited patiently inside of a local Waffle House bundled up in her Bayside High School sweater and sipping a cup of coffee to get herself warmed up. Harlee wore her hair in a messy bun and intentionally wanted to look on the unflattering side so that she wouldn't end up getting into trouble with Joe again. A knock on the window startled her until she took notice of Joe being a goof ball , it took everything in her power to not smile back at him. Despite trying to look unattractive she unknowingly did some last minute fixing for herself knowing that he was heading her way.

Joe saw right through her but decided not to tease her , he pulled his hands out of the pockets of his varsity jacket and took a seat across from her in the booth " Harlee , whats' good ? " he rolled his tongue across his bottom lip and tapped the table " That's a nice sweater " he winked . " Good seeing you Joe " she nodded and stroked her chin . " Likewise , nice empty Waffle House " Joe leaned over and folded his hands " But like I said Harlee I'm a very honest man , so I am going to ask you straight up . I've been trying to reach out to you for awhile now … what made you want to meet up today ? " he asked and grabbed his menu.

Harlee sat back and sucked her teeth , she knew that Joe was no fool but she wasn't ready to give into him " Because , it's the weekend … it's not busy … today just so happens to be Valentine's Day . This is not a date " she raised her arms . Joe simply admired her " I understand " he sang a bit " We obviously have alot to talk about … you wanna start ? " he shrugged . " Sure , we haven't really been in contact after … you helped me with my laundry " she felt herself blushing and turned her face to the window " I enjoyed our time together … and I wouldn't mind being with you some more … but Joe I think it's better if we just leave that in the past . The truth is that I don't know you … and you don't know me " the discomfort in her voice disappointed Joe more than the actual words she was speaking , he knew that she was lying to herself to some extent. " We don't know each other that well you are right and if you don't want to talk anymore that's fine … but it's kind of messed up to call me to Waffle House of all places on Valentine's Day to tell me this especially since I know how I feel about you " he shook his head .

" Joe , you are just attracted to me physically . All you see is a face and a body , I think you are a genuinely nice guy and that's why I have to break it to you like this … I don't want to lead you on " she sighed " You'll get over this … I'm just a small pea after all "

" Fair enough little lady , I appreciate you being real with me but you have alot more power than you think … I'm not that hungry so I am probably gonna head back to the campus " he wiped his head " I'll see you around I guess " he winked and slid out of the booth . Harlee felt the guilt plague her body as he left her be , she didn't think that someone like him could be phased by rejection . There was no entitlement on his end and he was very respectful towards her decision , but she asked herself if she was walking in her own truth . If she desired him then why was she so hesitant ? she requested another cup of coffee and did some more thinking for herself .

_**9:00 pm**_

The downpour had begun and Joe rested on his bed as the rain hit his window , he held his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. Harlee hit him with a low blow and although he could have easily found some satisfaction that night , he was bothered that she called him all the way outside just to tear his heart out. Their intimacy meant something to him , it was one of the more special moments .

There was a knock on the door and Joe quickly went to answer unaware of the surprise that awaited him . Joe opened the door to a very troubled and drenched Harlee " Oh damn " he said and opened his door for her to come inside " Thank you Joe " she pulled her wet hair behind her ear and followed him inside . " AIn't no need to thank me Harlee , I can't have you catching a cold and stuff like that … even if you did me dirty earlier " he teased " What's wrong did Cici lock you out again ? "

Harlee removed her sweater before turning to Joe " That's Cici for you " she half smiled " Feel free to rub this in my face , I'm just really cold and ….. " Joe placed his hand on her shoulder because he couldn't handle seeing her frantic like that " It's alright … no shame on this end " he locked eyes with her and teased his tongue a bit " If you want I can give you something to change into , might fit a little big but it will keep you warm and dry " he pressed his thumb into her shoulder a bit and smiled .

" … You don't have to do that " she spoke in a soft tone " Don't be silly , I was just joking about earlier " he chuckled a bit as he approached his drawer . Harlee bit into her bottom lip and followed him along .

Joe soon felt Harlee's wet chest against his back and her hands around his waist " Joe … it's not necessary … " she giggled " Because tonight … I would like to walk in my truth … " Joe leaned into her and held her hand " Harlee … " he chuckled " Talk to me .. come on " he held her hand and lead her to the edge of the bed .

They sat side by side and Harlee placed her hand on his knee " Joe … what I said to you earlier was unfair , I was being completely dishonest with you and myself . I was hesitant to keep things going with you because of who you are … but when we were together I felt something special " she pulled her wet hair behind her ear and slowly nodded.

Joe was pleased to hear her admit such a thing , she needed to let that out and build her confidence " You weren't being unfair to me Harlee " he stroked her chin " There's alot of fuckboys on this campus and in this world so you don't have to apologize for guarding your heart " he nodded " But I am interested in you … and I enjoyed taking care of you … " he gave a charming smile and tapped her chin " You are beautiful … and you taste so sweet … " he traveled his thumb to the center of her plump bottom lip " There is still a few hours left for Valetine's Day " she stared into his welcoming eyes and eased her hand on his stiffened area " Joe … " she smiled and slowly nodded .

The pair ended up in the steamy shower , Joe held Harlee's midsection as he kissed her neck against the wall . His soft lips against her skin ignited her and left her moaning in pleasure . Joe lifted his head to make sure that she was good " You alright ? " he whispered and pressed against her chest " …. Goodness you are perfect " she nodded anxiously " Please … " she took his lips and and wrapped her arms around him Joe grabbed her thighs and lifted her body allowing her to wrap her legs around him " Joe please … " she rested on his shoulder as he entered her " God " she winced and he gently kissed her lips " You good ? " he asked massaging her mid section and calming her nerves " Yes … I want more of you " she spoke into his ear .

Joe explored her body as their bodies rubbed and found her lips once again , they began to engage in heavy kisses and touches as he became more aggressive pushing inside of her . He was a quick learner and knew how to pleasure her , Joe soon reached his climax and she followed shortly after . Harlee leaned into him and placed soft kisses on his neck as he pulled out of her and made sure she could stand on her two feet " … You are beautiful " he smiled and kissed her cheek causing her to giggle in pure joy " You are such a charmer Joe " she rested her head against his chest as the water continued to run on their bodies " Come on … " he nodded.

They dried themselves off and Joe turned his heater on so that they could keep warm . Harlee put her feet up on his bed while wearing his Brett Hart t-shirt as a nightgown , she patiently waited for him to return from the kitchen area with a surprise he claimed to have had for her " Alright I'm at your service little lady " he had a red bowl with chocolate chip cookies in one hand and some leftover pasta that he had prepared for himself on a plate in his other hand . She found him to be humorous and very charming in that moment " What is this fancy stuff you got going on Joe " she giggled " Well I figured we could have dinner and a movie tonight … and some chocolate chip cookies " he shrugged and took a seat next to her and placed the meal on their tray . " This is very nice Joe … wow " she pulled her hair back and smiled in bliss " What movie are we watching ? "

Joe poured two glasses of Yellow Tail Merlot and placed them carefully on the tray before walking towards the television and grabbing his dvd of the film The Wood " I figured we could watch this , it's one of my favorite movies to watch " he handed her the case " Wow … if only you knew how much I loved this film as well … it really speaks to me you know " she looked up at him and smiled " Lots of folks say that about this film , including myself " he winked before placing the film in the dvd player.

Harlee couldn't keep her eyes off of Joe , he could feel her positive energy and knew the state of mind she was in. Joe took his place next to her and handed her a glass before taking his own " This is really perfect … I cannot thank you enough " she smiled and leaned in to share a passionate kiss with him . As she pulled away he stole her bottom lip briefly before looking into her eyes once more " Little lady you don't have to thank me for a damn thing , I think this is the beginning of something real nice " he placed a soft kiss on her lips and kept in her eyes " … Happy Valentine's Day Joe " she nodded with love in her eyes " Happy Valentine's Day Harlee " he winked and they shared a toast.

Harlee cuddled next to him and he placed his large hand on her bare thigh , despite the bad weather they were able to have fun in more ways than one and finally break some walls down . Things were looking up for Harlee and Joe , they held each other throughout the night and were very grateful to take the proper steps in building their relationship.


End file.
